1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card, a portable terminal, and an access control method.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, portable terminals detachably provided with IC cards (including IC chips) have been developed with advance of multifunctionality of portable terminals and with achievement of large capacity of recording media An IC card holds user-specific data therein like information for identifying a user (ID, password, etc.) and a telephone number, and these data is normally encrypted in order to prevent falsification and replication thereof, or forgery of the IC card.
On the other hand, the increase in speed of radio communication and the development of data compression technologies has put information communication systems that permit portable terminals to acquire desired content data from server apparatus through networks such as the Internet and others, into practical use. In electronic transactions making use of such systems, electronic values are sometimes used as paying means without use of credit cards or cash.
An electronic value is digitized data which expresses some economical worth or into which some economical worth is transubstantiated. Examples of the electronic values include electronic money (also called electronic cash or electronic currency) expressing monetary value, electronic tickets provided in prepaid systems, and soon. An electronic ticket contains a record of data to be displayed in order to implement the function of the electronic ticket (the data will be hereinafter referred to as “substantive information”).